Missing You
by fadedink26
Summary: Emily and Maya are at school in classes and through a series of texts they decide to skip out and meet up in the bathroom. Its just a cute one shot.


Maya

Its 3rd period and I sit through another boring math class. I like math most days but this substitute teacher is not only boring but distracting. His pants are way too tight and the heel seems to be lifting from his shoe, so it's making an awful clicking sound when he walks. Then there is that obvious maple syrup stain on his shirt. Really, there is just too much going on to concentrate on the knowledge he's trying to depart.

He's also sweating and every time he wipes his brow, he flashes sweat on the kids in the first row. I'm safe for now … 3rd row down, until he starts walking the aisles again. Then I'll be forced to use my notebook as cover. Its actually quite interesting to watch him though, and I find myself studying him with interest for a minute or two before boredom sets in again.

My phone vibrates and I sneak it out for a peek. Its Emily … I haven't seen her since we drove to school together. Its our thing now… leave home early so we can make out in my car before arriving at school. Its not exactly the way I would have liked things, but we are making progress and she's trying …. She's really trying and I can appreciate that.

"Miss me? I miss you." she texted and I can't help but smile. Its like having a your first crush.

"Of course I miss you …math is a drag. What class are you in?" I text back and before I could look up to try and listen to the teacher, Emily's reply has come through. I keep forgetting that she texts like 70 words a minute.

"Chem class, nothing interesting happening. So I'm drawing your name with hearts all over my book" She has written attaching the appropriate smiley beside it. And I smile again a tiny voice screaming in my head. 'she likes you!, she likes you! She really really like you!'

"Lets make some chemistry of our own, get a hall pass and meet me in the bathroom" I reply quickly.

"for?"

"You know what" I attach a smiley face wink to my message and quickly raise my hand, explaining to the teacher that a bathroom break was needed, he gives me the pass with no objection. So he's not completely useless.

I arrive at the bathroom, just in time to see Emily enter ahead of me. She looked so nervous, like she doing something wrong and I cant help but giggle.

"Hey…" my voice is light not wanting to startle her as I push the door open and she turns around like a spooked cat.

"Don't scare me like that!" she berates, but she's smiling, so I know she's not really mad.

"I'm sorry" I'm still whispering for some unknown reason as I walk up to her. "But I was trying to do the exact opposite" I reassure her as I pull her into my arms.

She comes willingly and I can feel her visibly relax. She tilts my chin and I look up, our eyes locking for a moment. The 2 1/2 periods that we haven't seen each other feels like an eternity somehow and as the anticipating lingers, a need develops within me. She places slender fingers against my cheek and slowly brings her lips to mine teasingly and I instantly get lost … I've been kissed before, more times than I can recall and by many self proclaiming experts but there is something innocent yet indecent about the way Emily kisses me. She knows exactly what I like and how I like it.

Just as I'm about to deepen the kiss and pull her closer, I feel her pull away in haste and she starts mumbling something about needing a ride after school. It takes me a minute to focus and I realize we are no long alone.

"Um hi Emily" Mona said entering the bathroom as she heads over to the sink to begin reapplying her makeup. She gives me a dirty look through the mirror, but I ignore it. I'm not into petty girl squabble.

"Sure I can give you a lift after school, see you later" I tell Em and she gives me one of the sweetest apologetic frowns, before I leave the bathroom. I'm two steps short of my classroom door when my phone vibrates … its Emily.

"Sorry we got interrupted; I promise to make it up to you later" and I smile before slipping back into class. End of school wouldn't come soon enough.


End file.
